


Hogar

by Mizuki_chan12



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_chan12/pseuds/Mizuki_chan12
Summary: Mientras volvía a su pueblo una vez más para guardar el dinero que recaudó durante su último viaje, Nami no podía evitar pensar en aquellos piratas que dejaba atrás.
Kudos: 1





	Hogar

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

El día era fresco y el viento soplaba a su favor, a bordo del _Going Merry_ estaba segura que no tardaría mucho en volver a la villa Cocoyashi.

Nami suspiró mientras se recargaba al lado del mascarón de la proa y no pudo evitar recordar a Luffy, sin duda ese idiota de goma adoraba sentarse en ese lugar. Cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, intentando mantener alejado ese pensamiento; era inútil recordarlo a él o a cualquiera de los demás, ahora se alejaba de toda aquella locura en la cual se había envuelto y volvía a su hogar con nuevos tesoros.

Fue divertido, tenía que aceptarlo, ¿quién hubiera esperado que conviviría tanto tiempo con una banda pirata tan extraña? Un loco que se estira, un espadachín con resistencia sobrehumana y un mentiroso que resultó tener buena puntería y dotes artísticos.

Gracias a ellos había aprendido un par de cosas, como la existencia de las frutas del diablo, aquellos tesoros del mar que todos creían solo un mito. Ahora sabía que debía ser más cuidadosa en los últimos robos que realizara pues no quería tener que enfrentar a alguien con un poder tan monstruoso. Además, le dejaban el consuelo de que por lo menos existía un grupo pirata en el mundo que era bueno. Rio con amargura ante ese último pensamiento, si alguien le hubiera dicho eso antes de conocerlos estaba segura que lo hubiera golpeado por decir semejante estupidez antes de robar su dinero.

Volteó lentamente y, al observar cuidadosamente el barco en el que se encontraba, por más que se odiara por hacerlo, no pudo evitar recordarlos a todos ellos.

A Zoro, aquel amargado que parecía solo saber dormir, comer, beber y entrenar, y a quien había vencido un par de veces en un concurso de bebidas.

A Usopp, aquel chico tan cobarde, pero de gran corazón con quien se había sentido tan cómoda pues él no tenía una fuerza monstruosa como los otros dos.

A Luffy, quien a pesar de ser un idiota y un egoísta que no aceptaba un no por respuesta tenía unos principios que ella respetaba. Ese pirata cuyo tesoro era un simple sombrero de paja que parecía adorar más que cualquier otra cosa.

Se sentía un poco culpable por haber tomado su barco, sobre todo por Usopp, pues el _Going Merry_ prácticamente era un recuerdo de su amiga Kaya, pero no dudaba que se las arreglaran bien sin él, después de todo si algo le sobraba a Luffy era suerte y perseverancia. No le sorprendería si encontraran pronto algo mucho mejor y más grande que la pequeña carabela que ahora la llevaba de vuelta a su isla.

—Fue agradable conocerlos —dijo para sí misma—, pero es hora de pasar página y volver a mi propio sueño.

«Estoy segura de que en un par de días ni siquiera recordaré sus nombres, después de todo, no es la primera vez que engaño piratas para robarles» pensó, pero entonces... ¿por qué las lágrimas no dejaban de inundar su cara? ¿Y por qué no podía evitar sentir que, a cada instante que pasaba, se alejaba más de su hogar?


End file.
